Desire
by RenjisxxGirl
Summary: I suck at summary's. In this Renji has a daughter and she looks and acts like him, she has a one night stand you wouldn't guess who the father is. This is my first story so please give some pointers. THANKS!
1. Chapter 1

Bleach

Ichigo was lost, more like he lost his way in the twist and turns of the Seireitei, _"I'm never going to get used to this." _Complained Ichigo. _"Where are you Renji!" _Ichigo Kurosaki was supposed to meet his longtime friend Renji Abarai sometime today but he couldn't find the place said to meet. Ichigo threw his head back frustrated and started to scan the crowed for anyone familiar and there was fruit to his search when he spotted a familiar head of red hair. "Renji!" He called catching up to the red head and touching his shoulder. The red head tuned around confused. The same red hair the same amber eyes but, it wasn't Renji. But sear as hell looked like him. "Renji?" He asked the red headed double ganger.

Amber eyes narrowed and a temper flew.

"Renji! I am not Renji, do I looked six feet tall and all tatted up!" She growled.

"_The same damn attitude to_!" Ichigo tried to defend himself agent the on sloth of the seemly young red head.

"And have you happen to realize.I. AM. A .GIRL !" She dead panned and stormed off.

Ichigo was left lost for words, his arms still out trying to defend himself from the unexpected attack of the other red head. _"What in the hell…?"_

"Ichigo," He heard someone call. Ichigo flew up in a tree like a frightened cat leaching onto a branch hissing and bearing his teeth, back arched.

Renji walked over confused. _"What in the…? _Renji thought scratching his head. "Ichigo what are you doing?"

Ichigo hissed his hair all on end. "What are you talking about what am I doing?" He yelled. "Is there a kido you can give yourself a sex change?"

Renji sweat dropped. "Sex change?" Renji scratched his head again. "Did you take one too many hits to the head Ichigo there is no such thing as a sex changing kido, as far as I know, and even if there was what the issue?"

"YOU TELL ME!"

"Come again,"

"Tall, skinny, red hair, attitude,"

Renji thought about it for a moment. And started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo yelled sliding down the trunk of the tree.

"She looks like me red hair all attitude?" Renji elaborated.

Ichigo looked at him confused.

Renji crossed his arms. "She's my kid."

Ichigo nearly had his jaw drop through the ground. "WHAT!?"

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Renji growled.

"You would think I would know, like something you would bring up other a bottle of Sake or something,"

"You never asked,"

"I WOULDN'T THINK I WOULD HAVE TO!"

Renji shook his head. "Yeah she's my daughter Renata and she gets mistaken for me a lot so don't take it personally,"

Ichigo started laughing. "So who you knock up?"

Renji pulse veined but then calmed down. "You should have a seat for this," Renji advised sitting under a cherry tree. Ichigo followed suit. "It was nearly one hundred years ago, around the time Rukia was adopted into the Kuchki family. Actually it was. When I found out I tried not to be selfish and let her go, but I knew by doing that I would lose her as a friend, and she was the closest thing I had to family. So one night I had a few too many and had a one night stand I ended up falling for her hard and soon after I found out she was pregnant, I proposed to her,"

"So she said yes and you were married?"

Renji nodded. Smiling fondly at the memory. "I proposed to her the day she told me she was pregnant,"

"What happened to her, why haven't I met her? Was she a sole reaper?"

Renji physically flinched. "Yeah she was a sole reaper, she had a lot of promise coming up fast in ranks. She made third seat her first year out of the academy,"

Ichigos eyes widened. "Then what happened to her?"

Renjis eyes looked down. "She was killed during an ambush on the Seireitei, Renata was only a baby she vaguely remembers her or that night,"

"Well I guess it was a good thing she doesn't remember, were where you?"

"I was sent on an overnight mission in preparation for graduation since I was in AP and we were called back early to assist, I tried to find them in all the chaos and when I found her…"

Ichigos eyes widened by the change in the others voice, a sadness a tightness. He watched him grit his teeth and swallow hard trying to swallow a lump forming in his throat.

"I found her in Caption Kuchikis arms, it was before I was his Lieutenant,"

Ichigo stared shocked. "Was she?"

Renji looked away. "She died in my arms,"

"Where was Renata?"

"Safe, guarded as the other Shinigami children were that night,"

"I'm sorry Renji,"

"Uh, save it this deep stuff wore my out, we'll hang out tomorrow okay, see ya," Renji called flash stepping away.

Ichigo was left very confused, he never would have thought his longtime friend harbored such a deep pain. He felt sorry for him even though the other wouldn't accept the pity.

Renji went back to his apartment and slid down the shut door until he sat up agents it his head tilted up to the ceiling staring unseeing in the dim midday light.

"Renji?" He heard.

Renji jumped, who's in his apartment, why didn't he sense anything? He shot to his feet his hand hovering over his Zanpakutō.

"Whoe cool it Renji,"

He quintet in the dim light. "Rukia?"

"Yeah the one and only,"

Renji shook his head. That's why he didn't sense her, her presents is too relaxing to him. Rukia tuned on the light.

"You okay?"

Renji shook his head. "I don't even know anymore, Ichigo met Renata," Renji told her changing the subject.

Rukia laughs. "Tall, skinny and all attitude?"

"That's how he described her,"

"How he react,"

"Like everyone dose when I tell them I have a kid, dumb founded like I'm not father material or something,"

Rukia laughs again. "But then they learn what a good dad you are, you did a great job with her,"

"With help from everyone,"

Rukia shrugs. "You did the best any good single parent would do,"

"She ended up just like me,"

"Is that such a bad thing," Rukia interjected.

"I guess not, she takes no shit from anyone at least,"

"Very true,"

"What about me?" Renata asked walking into the apartment. "Hey Rukia,"

"Hey Renata,"

"Nothing, I just heard you met Ichigo the substitute sole reaper,"

She side glances him almost glaring.

"Renji if looks could kill you would be a dead man,"

"Yes I met him,"

"That bad?" Rukia asked.

"He's all bronze and no brain," She nearly laughs and flinches feeling a pain in her side. Renji eyed her suspiciously.

"You okay?"

She nods. "Yeah just an old wound acting up, you know how it is," She quickly tried to lied. He didn't believe her but he let it go seeing her go.

"Where you going?"

"I have somewhere to go, see you later love you,"

"Love you too," He said back quite confused watching the door close.

Rukia and him shared a look, both confused.

Kisuke Urahara sat by himself enjoying a cup of tea, so quiet he only hoped it would last, until he felt a spiritual pressure approach and heard a knock on the door.

"Hm, who could that be at this hour?" He thought putting down his tea cup and going to the door and unlocked the shops door. "Yeah who's there? You do know we're…." He was cut short by recognizing who is visitor was. "Renata,"

She smiles glad she wasn't mistaken for her father.

"What brings you here to my humble ambone?"

She looks up at him her eyes troubled. "I have a favor to ask you,"

He invited her in sat at the table and poured her some tea.

"Alright," He opened his fan over his face. "What would you like to ask me?"

She hesitated for a moment her mouth going dry. She looks down her cold hands around the steaming cup, warming them up some. "….Do you know how to get rid of a pregnancy?" She asked slowly.

Kisuke almost chocked on his tea his eyes widening. "Come again?" He asked composing himself.

"To get rid of a pregnancy, as in an abortion," She said again slowly.

Kisuke gapped at her not believing what he was hearing, he put down his tea cup and sighed picking it up again. "So who's the Father and does he know you're making this big dissection.

She sat silent for a moment. "He doesn't know and it's none of your business who the Father is, but he has a status to keep and the birth of a basterd child would bring dishonor to him and everything he's worked for. What happened between us was a big mistake we both agreed to never speak about it ever again and there for he cannot know," She pleaded.

Kisuke stared at her, and shook his head. "Sorry, no can do little lady,"

She gritted her teeth and rose to her feet. "Fine, if you won't I'll find I'll find someone else who will," She tried to make her way to the door.s

"Hold it," He froze her with kido so she couldn't move. "You're not going anywhere we could do this the hard way or the easy way, you could tell me who the Father is or I could sense out the spiritual pressure of the baby and find our myself, your choice,"

Renata tried to break free but the level of kido was too strong. She was now kicking herself so hard thinking it would be easier going to Kisuke she thought she should of went to that crazy caption Kurotsuchi he would use any kind of excuse to cut someone open, but she wanted to keep her dignity. She stopped struggling and relaxed.

Kisuke eyed her suspiciously not letting her go yet. "Are you going to talk or am I going to figure it out myself,"

Renata dropped down smoothly to her knees calming down some.

"You calmed down now?" He asked sensing her heart rate going down.

She nodded. "Yes, I am don't worry,"

Kisuke thought it safe to release that kido, but he still eyed her closely. "Start talking," He sipped his tea waiting patiently.

She sighed deeply. "….Caption Kuchiki,"

Kisuke spat out his tea and chocked on what ever made it half way down his throat.

She held her face ashamed.

He shook his head composing himself, hiding his face behind his fan again. "All the more reason not to do it, even if I could do it, it's a Kuchiki heir my hands are tied,"

She looked up dumb founded. "With you and all your inventing you could find a way to do a simple abortion,"

"Dose your Father know? He asked dogging her question.

He watched her shrink backwards.

"I take that as a no, what do you think he would do if he found out you were doing something like this, I know if I was a Father I wouldn't be too pleased, right Renji,"

Renata spun around and to her horror her Father Renji Abarai stood in the doorway arms crossed and eyes smoldering. "D-dad,"

"I will leave you too it," Kisuke said excusing himself slipping in and out like a ghost and closing the sliding door.

Renata just stared up at the seemly pissed Shinigami. "Dad I can explain…"

"Explain?" He yelled. "I heard everything Renata what were you thinking!"

She looks down ashamed. "I'm sorry it just happened I know he's your Caption and…."

"I meant the abortion Renata Abarai!"

She looked up at him surprised. "Dad he may ask me to get rid of it,"

"You don't know that Caption Kuchiki he would never ask such a thing,"

"But his status, his clan it would bring shame, please understand Father this is for him, it's my problem my life, my dissection!"

Renji rubbed his face in frustration. _"Why does she have to be so much like me?" _ He took a deep breath letting it out slowly. "Renata," He started slowly. "You have to tell him,"

She felt herself getting even angrier. "This is none of your business,"

"This isn't a dissection about whether or not you're going to the academy next year this is a baby a life and if you have forgot Renata Abarai I am your Father!"

She got up trying to make herself more intimidating. "I am a grown damn woman the way I live my life is none of your concern,"

"When you're making stupid dissections is when it's made my business," He spat back.

She gritted her teeth.

Renji took a deep breath again. "Renata, please think about it you might not even be here if your Mother didn't tell me,"

She looked up at him curious.

"Saiuri and I met at a bar got drunk went to my place and don't even remember what happed till this day, we met back up at the academy one day by chance, we ended up getting close a few weeks later she told me she was pregnant with you. Think about it Renata if we didn't meet up again I would have never known about you, and who knows you might have never been born,"

She stared at him.

"You know Caption Kuchiki, I knew nothing about your mother other than a pretty girl at the bar, please Renata, I beg of you reconsider,"

She sighed in understanding finally letting her guard down. "Daddy how can I tell him,"

He sighed his eyes softening glad to have his little girl back and held her tight. She snuggled to his chest her arms under her chin her hands crossed over her chest. "It won't be easy but you have to,"

She nods agents his chest. She feels him kiss her forehead and set his chin on her head. She closes her eyes enjoying his warm embarrass.

A few days later Renata finds herself staring at the front entrance of the Kuchiki Manner, her palms sweaty her stomach in knots the midday breeze tasseling her hair. Renji asked if he should go with her, she insisted no but now she wished she didn't decline_. "I can't do this,"_ She thought and wanted to walk away.

"Renata?"

She stopped in her tracks. _"No, no why?" _She turned to the new comer and it was Rukia. "_Figures she would be here, my dad probably told her I was coming. Did he tell her, he better not of or he's a dead man!," _She gritted her teeth trying to keep down her temper.

"What's wrong Renata? You here to see me?"

She shakes her head. "Not really I just got caught up day dreaming is all," She lied smoothly.

Rukia narrowed her eyes sensing the lie. "Renata if there is something bothering you, you can tell me,"

"Nothing's bothering me," _"Or, did he tell her?"_

"Renji tells me everything, so if there is something bothering you, I will find out one way or another,"

Renata backed up. She respected Rukia like a mother she never had, she didn't like lying to her. She swallowed thickly. "He told you didn't he?"

"All I know is there is something going on and you and Renji got into it,"

Renata stared at her trying to sense if she was lying or telling the truth but she couldn't tell.

"I'll leave you on your own so you can do what you need to do, make the right dissection it's just not your life now,"

Renata stared shocked but she was gone before she could say anything. She sighed tuning back to the gate_. "Here goes everything,"_ She walked through the gate and was greeted by a servant. She told the servant she had to speak with Caption Kuchiki about official confidential business regarding a mission. Yes, it was a lie but she knew she wouldn't get in any other way. The servant told her he was out but will be returning soon and asked if she would like to wait. She agreed and was led to the sitting room and was offered some tea which she accepted gratefully. She sat alone in the room trying to think what to say. She just couldn't come out and say. _"Hey we're having a baby!" _And have him be happy about it and everything be okay, that would be a child's fantasy. "What should I do, what do I say? It was a mistake coming here, what am I thinking, I have to get out of here…."

"You needed to see me?"

Renata stood up in surprise_. "Damn too late," _

Byakuya came through a secret entrance and froze, he stared at her for a moment his eyes wider than normal. "Ren," He said softly.

She smiled. "It's been a while hasn't it,"

The slight surprise faded away and fell back into his emotionless mask. "It has,"

"How have-"

"How have-"

They both started.

Renata looked down trying to hide the smile stretching across her face. "I've been fine, busy,"

"That's good,"

They stood in an awkward silence for a moment.

"What was to be discussed," He asked breaking the awkward silence.

A cold sweat broke out all over her body, her insides shaking.

He noticed her change in behaver. "Tell me what it is, this can't be about mission you always come out promptly and officially, now tell me,"

She swallows thickly her mouth unable to make legible words. She looks up to see him in front of her. She jumps and tried to move away. But he reaches out and grabs her wrist preventing her from moving any farther. Her breathing became slightly panicked, she knew he would never hurt her but tell that to her racing heart. He stared at her his eyes pleading.

"Are you afraid of me?"

She shook her head no.

"Then why is your heart racing?" He asked feeling her fast pulse in her wrist. "Ren, please talk to me,"

She wets her lips. "….Please don't hate me,"

His eyes widen again. "Why would I hate you?"

"Just please," She lowers her head. "Just please don't hate me,"

"That's not possible," He said very un-Byakuya-like stroking her lower jaw with his fingertips.

She shivers involuntarily and swallows trying to wet her dry throat. "I'm…." She takes one of his hands and brings it to her stomach and held it firmly. He looks confused at first but then he feels a different presents. She looks up at him and expected discuss and anger but was surprised with wonder and shock. His gray eyes were wide and stared at the small bump forming underneath her Shihakusho she wore he put both hands around it almost like he was seeing if it were real. He looked in her eyes.

"Are you?"

She nods.

"Are you sear it's….?"

She nods.

He walks away a couple steps and she expects the worst. "Byakuya if you don't want it I understand whatever you want, I know your clan is the world to you,"

He turns and stares at her. "You mean get rid of it, Ren," He takes her head in his hands and stares down in her eyes. "I would never ask that of you, do you want to keep it,"

"Byakuya-"

"Do you want it?" He paused a moment and brought her closer. "Because I know I do,"

Her eyes widened and that moment the dam broke. "Yes," She sobbed. "Yes, I want my baby," She sobbed in his chest. He held her close and let her cry. He lifted her head up and looked in her teary red eyes brushing his thumb under her lower lip. Her body trembling with sobs he leaned down an kissed her deeply she gasped hanging onto the back of his shoulders going up on her toes to deepen it more. Her hands go into his hair and she pulls at the nap gently. He tilts his head to the side more and deepens it yet again, at this point her body trembled in anticipation and want. He broke the kiss and he said the most amazing thing.

"Marry me,"

Her heart flutters. "What did you just ask me?" She backs away from him. "We both agreed what happened between us was a mistake," She turned her back to him.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist pressing her to his chest. "There is a reason why this happened," He said regarding the small bump his hands making a shape of a heart around it. "This is not a mistake,"

She turns around in his arms and looks up in his eyes her head and heart spinning. His eyes so soft, she grabs his lapels and brings him down for another kiss, he returns it promptly putting his hands around her waist.

"I've missed you," She confessed agents his lips. "I've missed you so much,"

He held her closer his head dropping on her shoulder. And she knew even though he didn't say it she knew he felt the same.

(Few weeks later)

After Byakuya was told the news of his expecting child he immediately went to the board of elders and told them of the news. They were not at all thrilled it was a commoner, but the news of finally having an heir was almost enough for their full blessing. Either way they would of not of faulted his loyalty to Renata and his child.

After finding out the news Renji was very surprised but he very quickly got over it, his daughters' happiness was everything to him and he knew she was in love by the look in her eyes when he is near or when he is spoken of.

Renji sighs downing yet another cup of sake, it was too soon too soon for him to be a dare he say a "Grandfather". He forgets the cup and drinks out of the bottle, he nearly whines when he didn't even get a buzz when he was out of sake. There was a knock at the door. "Who can that be?" He gets up and answers the door. _"It might be Ichigo or someone," _He thought opening the door and was surprised to see Captain Kuchiki.

"Caption," He said in surprise. "W-w-what is it, is everything okay?"

"Yes," He says almost embarrassed side glances his eyes.

"_That's not like him," _

"I have something to discuss with you,"

Renji blinks a few times. "Yes, come in,"

The Caption of squad 6 walked in and sat at the table where Renji was enjoying his sake moments ago, Renji took a seat in front of him. And his Caption did something very surprising he took a bottle of sake from under his Captions coat and put it on the table. Renji got up and got another cup and poured each other a cup.

"I understand this may have come out as a shock and I wanted to speak with you sooner but time was not allowing me, and I do believe I owh you an apology,"

Renjis eyes widened. "For what Caption,"

"She is your daughter and you are my Lieutenant I should of not of crossed that line,"

Renji stared at him not believing what he was hearing. "How did it happen, if you don't mind me asking?

"You have all rights to ask, I have felt strongly for her for a while feelings I thought I would never feel again since my Wife's passing. Watching her grow up into the beautiful young women she has grown into I should be viewing her differently. But in time I've come to realize she too had felt the same way,"

Renji listened closely still not believing what his Caption was saying.

"I tried to stay away but it became even more difficult when she started to come around with Rukia,"

"How so more difficult?"

"Like her birthday celebration,"

Renji face in palmed. "She can't hold her liquor,"

His Caption couldn't hold back a smile. "No, she can't,"

(FLASH BACK)

Byakuya Kuchiki sat in his office after hours trying to finish a few louse ends before retiring for the night, his brows creased as he tried to concentrate agents the steady beat of the party, he was well aware of this said party, but it didn't do good for his pounding head. He sighed giving up. _"Why did I agree to the damn party?"_ He cured at himself rubbing his temples he piled up what was left of the papers and pushed them aside for the morning. _"I hope it's more quiet in my room, in any case they better not be all night," _He got up and headed for the door and something unexpected happened when he opened it someone stumbled in falling in his arms. He stood stunned, speechless. _"What in the world?" _The new comer stood head agents his chest the form slumped only being held up [by Byakuyas arms. He tried to assess the situation but he just couldn't grasp what was going on here, and who was this person. He then sensed the familiar spiritual pressure and seen a mop of red hair underneath a black hoodie. _"The bodies too small to be Ren—NO!"_ And there his fears were met when Renata Abarai picked up her head and looked up at him, the smell of sake hit his nose, and there he knew. She was drunk.

"L-l-oo-king for the ba-bathroom," She sired.

"_For the love of god, she almost lives here, __how much did she have?"_

He led her to the bathroom and helped her in and he waited outside the door trying to give her some privacy, and a moment later he heard the unmistakable sound of vomiting. _"Now that really makes me wonder," _He walked up behind her and held her hair back she slumped over the toilet panting and moaning. She slumped back on her heels and wiped her mouth.

"Thank you," She groaned. "I guess I had too much,"

Byakuya shot her a look.

"Alright I had too much, twist my arm why don't you,"

He shot her a rare smile. "So the celebration was for you?"

She nods. "Yeah everyone's way too drunk right now to even notice I'm gone," She leaned back on the bathroom wall her head tilted to the side, and in moments she passed out.

"Alcohol," He shook his head and picked up the young Abarai and carried her to his courters, she trembled cuddling into his chest as he made his way down the long halls. He came to his room to see a futon already laid out by a maid and he laid her down and he laid one out for himself a few feet away from her, she slept soundly her fiery red long hair fanned out all around her. He laid staring at her watching her sleep, the steady rise and fall of her chest the way her hair shined in the moon light streaming through the window. He had to force his eyes away from her and look the other way_. "This isn't right," _

The next morning Byakuya awoke early to see the young women still in deep sleep. He looked out the window it had to be at least dawn. He got up and got dressed in his caption attire, he turned to her she lied there still, and the only sign of life was the steady rise and fall of her chest. He couldn't stop himself from going over to her, he kneeled by her stroking some hair out of her eyes. He sat there staring at her for a moment studying her fetchers. She sear did look like Renji, but asleep she looked like her mother. To her closed eyes and soft fetchers to her long neck, she was stunning. He looked to her eyes to see her staring at him.

He was caught.

She stared up at him, his heart was in his throat unable to say a word. After a few moments she reach up grabbing the front of his lapels bringing herself up and ceiled their lips. Byakuya sat stunned, he wanted to push away wanted to get far away from her, his heart was raising his body came alive. _"No, this can't be happening, she has to still be drunk!" _

She pulled back looking in his eyes. Both of their breathing uneven.

"_She's sober,"_

"Ren-,"

She kissed him again this time begging for entrance, her other hand soon going in his hair pulling at the nape. _"I can't hold back anymore," _She confessed to herself. She nibbled at his bottom lip trying to cocks him to open it.

_ "This can't be happening, I can't let this happen,"_

He tried to push away, but she knew the right buttons to push, she pulled him forward catching him off guard rolling so she was now on top. She straddled his hips never leaving the kiss her hands still buried in his hair. She grinded against him, he gasped but then rolled them so he was on top her hands pined next to her head. He stared down at her his breathing raged.

"Ren, we….have to stop, this can't happen,"

Her eyes were wide and pleading, her face flushed, her lips slightly swollen from his kiss.

He gets up heading for the door, he looked back at her, she was sitting her head bent in shame.

"This is only between you and I," He said flatly. He saw her nod and he left the room. And in a moment he heard the unmistakable sound of crying. It stabbed him deep straight to his core, but nothing could be between them, so he thought.

After that encounter they went on as nothing has happened, their eyes meeting time to time but they both tried not be in the same room for too long. Undenounced to the both of them, their pain was much the same.

Renata came to the squad six barracks with some paperwork, her father nowhere to be seen since it was after hours. She walks over and set the papers down, her heart racing.

The elder Kuchiki not even daring to look up, other than a quick. _"Thank you," _

She stood there for a moment, and let herself give a quick bow and she started to make her way to the door he watched her leave. She could feel his heated gaze on her back making all her hair stand on end and before she knew it, she was spun around agents the door being kissed.

_"Please push away" _He mentally pleaded with her, but he knew she wouldn't and he couldn't stop himself this time. Her hands again went in his hair his hands held her close. Cloths were soon forgotten, hands exploring feather and feather until they were lost in each other.

_"This can't be real," _

After words they both sat in silence as they both dressed, their eyes downcast unable to look at the other. What happened was what they both wanted for a long time, but don't think they both thought it was a mistake.

Renata looked up at him his back was to her as he tied his hakama. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, she felt him sigh and turn in her arms and looked down at her. He took her by her chin and gave her one last kiss.

"This can never happen again," He said agents her lips, a tear fell from her eye falling to the floor shattering like broken glass as he let her go and leave the office. "It was a mistake,"

"I agree, a mistake,"

(END OF FLASH BACK)

"Caption? Caption," Renji called snapping in his face to wake him up.

"W-wh-what?"

"You zoned out, you started to tell me but you faded out,"

Renji filled his Captions glass, soon taking a shot of his own.

"Sorry Renji," The Caption apologized rubbing his forehead but unable to keep an ear to ear grin off his face.

Renji smiled_. "He must really love her, I've never seen him smile like that,"_

"Where was I,"

"Rukia and Renatas birthday celebration,"

_"I zoned out that early," _The Caption almost laughed to himself.

"Renata wondered the halls trying to find a bathroom, but I ended up taking care of her for the night due to too much drink,"

"So, what she do when she was drunk seduced you?"

Byuyakya almost laughed. "No, she was sober when that happened but I refused her,"

"She seduced you sober!"

"You sound surprised,"

Renji was lost for words, he knew his daughter was wild but this, wow takes it all. "Then if it wasn't that night, then when was it,"

"One day after hours, a couple weeks after I refused her," He paused covering his eyes embarrassed. "In my office,"

Renji almost fell and the Sake in his mouth almost sprayed out, but he tried to stay composed. "At least your honest," He chocked.

"I apologize you had to find out this way, I'm so ashamed of myself," Byuyakya confessed.

"Caption, you love her and I know she loves you, yeah I'm surprised and it's defiantly going to take time to get used to but I'll get over it, and I know you'll treat her right,"

Byuyakya smiled. "Thank you Renji,"

:


	2. Chapter 2

Flinching from the sunlight coming through his blinds Renji Abarai tried to bury himself in his pillows, his aching head throbbing in tune with his pules. He sat up a wave of nausea making it self-known he tried to swallow it down trying not to make his head feel any more worse than it did._ "How did I get home?"_ He thought to himself his head spinning with a hangover. _"Kami I'm never drinking again," _He swears to himself as he ran to the bathroom and throw up all he had in his stomach, making his head spin even more. He then threw on some sleeping pants that were on the bathroom floor and headed back to his room hoping to lay down some more. Dizzily heading down the hall he seen someone standing in the doorway, he stood there stunned for a few moments, and he blinked.

Long black hair so black it shined blue slightly unkempt hanging down to her waist, creamy pale skin and sharp ocean blue eyes, a slim figure. She had on a fitted little black dress that fit her in all the right places and a pair of ruby red heels held in one hand.

Renji swallowed thickly. "Who is she?"

She eyes him suspiciously, her sharp eyes narrowing, they shined with the early morning light.

He then flashes back to the previous night, that girl at the bar. Meeting her, talking, drinking how the hell did he get home?

He was brought back to reality with her in front of him.

"You put two and two together,"

"Yeah the bar last night," He scratched the back of his head

She took his hand and put something in his palm. It was two aspirin.

"Take those and water, and try to eat something not too heavy,"

"What the hell happened last night, how did we get here?"

"You tell me,"

He shook his head confused.

"Well unforcedly I don't either, I'll be leaving,"

She picked up her purse and swung the strap over her head to have it rest on her hip and headed for the door.

"Wait,"

She stopped and looked back at him.

"What is your name?"

"….Saiuri,"

"Renji,"

"Nice to meet you," She flushed giving a lazy wave and walking out of the apartment.

Renji stood there staring where she was standing. "She was…." He was shaken from his thoughts by a knock at the front door.

"Renji you awake we have to be at the school in a half hour," Called one of his class mates.

He glanced at the clock, 7:30 on Saturday. Wait for what? He opened the door.

"For what?"

Izuru Kira who tuned out to be the one at the door shuffled back holding his nose. "Damn, you seemed to have a busy night, you reek,"

"WHAT I FORGET!"

"The class meeting its mandatory remember,"

"FUCK ME!" Renji yelled running back into his apartment getting dressed, he then remembered the aspirin in his hand he took them and drake from the sink brushing his teeth quick and throwing his hair up and ran out of his apartment.

"You would be lost without me," Izuru laughed.

"Shut up," Renji huffed scratching his ear.

"You're welcome,"

They walked in silence for a few beats.

"Renji,"

"Yeah," He answered with a young.

"Who was that girl leaving your apartment before I walked up?"

Renji about chocked on his own young. He blushed embarrassed. "She's a friend,"

"What's her name, I didn't see her face,"

"Saiuri, I think,"  
"You think…wait you smell like a bar you brought her home last night didn't you,"

Renji face palmed. "Tell the world why don't you Zuru," Renji huffed.

The other laughed. "So you did bring her home,"

Renji flinched. "Yeah, but I don't remember any of it,"

"You don't remember, you must have really been hammered,"

"You have no idea," Renji complained holding his head.

After the school meeting which was completely a waste of time in Renjis opinion since it was for the graduating class which he wouldn't be a part of for another two years, he headed back to his apartment his head still spinning. He walked into his apartment and threw himself on his bed face first, and then rolled on his back with his wrist across this forehead staring up to his celling in deep thought.

"That girl," He tried to flash to the other night, trying to piece things together but everything was so hazy. "I have to see her again,"

"You did what!?"Saiuris friend Sora yelled.

Saiuri hid her face embarrassed. "Yes I know, it was stupide irresponsible,"

"Was he good?"

Saiuri blushed hard. "That's beside the point if he was or not!"

"By the blush he must have been really good, what he look like,"

Saiuri blushed harder. "Tall amber eyes red hair and I do mean red," She thought for a moment. "To tell you the truth, I don't remember if he was good or not,"

"You don't remember you must have been really hammered,"

She held her head. "You have no idea," Saiuri let herself fall backwards staring at the celling. "There is just something about him," She confessed to herself. "Something I have to find out,"

"So you met her at the bar, and by morning you don't remember how you got her in your bed," Izuru elaborated later that day at a restaurant.

Renji sighed. "Yeah I don't remember, I'm getting disordered memories but other than that,"

Izuru sighed. "Damn, Renji I don't know who she is but I hope you meet her again she's quit a looker and maybe if she doesn't go for you she'll go for me,"

Renji pulse veined, punching him right side of the head. "Don't even think about it,"

Izuru sweat dropped, holding his head.

"Geez lighten up it was a joke, you don't think she's a sole reaper or a student do you?"  
"I don't know I've never seen her before, and I was way too drunk to sense any spiritual pressure, but when I met her in the hall there was something powerful about her in the way she held herself, the look in her eyes I sensed her spiritual pressure and it felt like she was concealing it,"

"How so?"  
Renji shook his head. "Like there was more to her then meets the eye,"

Okay I know this was short, and as you know this is a little bit about Renatas parents Renji and Saiuri. There will be more chapters with these two. Let me know what you think I know what I want to put but it's not flowing the way I want it to be any pointers. Read and review. Thanks.


End file.
